Logan
King Logan is the central antagonist of Fable III, who can later become a supporting character. He is the tyrannical ruler of the Kingdom of Albion after the death of his parent, the Hero of Bower Lake, and is the older sibling of the Hero of Brightwall. Inside Xbox: Fable III - Just can't wait to be King? As the eldest child of the Hero of Bower Lake, Logan ascends to the monarchy shortly after their death, appointing Walter as his royal adviser. Once in power, Logan continued to power Albion's Industrial Revolution, but was nevertheless still seen as a just ruler in the early years of his rule. He is later seen as a tyrant due to his treatment of the kingdom and its people as he attempts to raise an army, and is seen to "value industry over human suffering". History For most of his rule, Logan continued to fuel the industrial revolution as a just ruler as his parents did before him; however, four years before the start of Fable III, he travelled to the continent of Aurora and ended up passing through Shadelight Cave, where he came in contact with The Crawler and his minions. In the ensuing battle, all of his men were quickly slain, and he would have been killed too were it not for Kalin, the new leader of the City of Aurora. As thanks, he promised the Aurorans that he would protect them from the Darkness, which had readily destroyed most civilization on Aurora. Upon his return home, the blind seer Theresa appeared and told him that the Darkness would come for Albion in five years time, destroying every vestige of life with no regard to pity or mercy. This revelation, combined with his own personal experience of the Darkness and the Crawler, resulted in him devoting everything to the creation of an army to defend his country from the forthcoming invasion. In his efforts to save the land he loved, Logan became a hated tyrant all across Albion and was largely responsible for the unprecedented suffering that befell its people. He increased the tax, effectively shut down schooling and education, and forced the people to work long hours in the factories. When even this was not enough, Logan turned the running of the country's industry and economy over to Reaver, who effectively cut wages by one hundred percent and introduced both slavery and child labour. He also set about replacing the Royal Army with his fanatical Elite Soldiers, sending those who protest to posts where they are likely to die. This was the fate of The Swift Brigade. During the opening scenes of Fable III, a factory worker was executed, causing a mob of angry citizens to protest outside of Bowerstone Castle, and when approached on the issue, Logan orders the mob to be killed. However, when Walter confronts him about it in the War Room, he is struck down by one of Logan's guards. The Hero steps in alongside their childhood friend, and after talking for a couple of minutes, they go to the Throne Room where Logan gives the player the power to decide what happens next. Logan, feeling betrayed by his own blood, makes his sibling choose between the lives of their friend (Elise or Elliot) or the lives of the riot leaders. Whichever the player does, Logan will abide by it; if the player chooses neither, Logan will execute both the friend and the riot leaders. When the Hero remarks "I will never forgive you for this," after the choice is made, Logan replies "Good, then you will never forget it," showing how heartless he can be even towards his own family. Whatever the decision made, the Hero, having witnessed Logan's tyranny first-hand, decides to leave the castle with Walter to lead a revolution for the crown. When the Hero of Brightwall and Walter storm the War Room at the end of the revolutionary war, Logan surrenders without a fight but not before having a quick exchange of words with his little sibling and Walter. Soon after that, Logan is put on trial and explains why he acted as he did. If the Hero decides to spare Logan, he admits that he is glad to be rid of the throne, and you meet him once more at Walter's memorial where he admits you did what he couldn't – you saved the kingdom. Whether you raised the money for your army or not, he is impressed that the kingdom still stands. Logan subsequently leaves Albion to parts unknown to make amends for his transgressions, knowing that its safety is in good hands. Relationships The Hero of Brightwall Despite being a tyrannical ruler who is generally cold and suspicious towards most people, Logan seems to genuinely care for his younger sibling. The act of making the Hero choose between the group of demonstration leaders and Elise/Elliot could be interpreted as an attempt to show the Hero what difficult choices a king must make, and through that, make the Hero understand his reasoning in order to gain their respect for what Logan is doing. This is shown, when, after the Hero has responded to the ultimatum and states that they will never forgive Logan, he replies "Good. Then you will never forget it," which emphasises that he is doing it to teach the Hero. Furthermore, when the Hero and Walter corner Logan in the castle during the revolution, Logan draws his sword as they come in, but then sheaths it and surrenders once he sees his sibling. He also mentions that "My brother/sister deserves to know the truth." and that "You have finally become the man/woman I always wished you to be." After Logan is dethroned, if he is spared, he is thankful and even proud of the Hero for taking the throne. Walter Beck Once he assumed the throne of Albion, Logan took Walter Beck, the Hero of Bowerstone's close friend, as his royal adviser. However, it is made clear that whatever cordial relationship the two may have once had that Logan has no intent of letting Walter sway his methods or his way of thinking, ordering his Royal Guard to beat Walter when he begs Logan not to fire upon the protesters. Despite this, Logan, if spared, still attends Walter's funeral, perhaps indicating that he still thought well of his parent's friend. Quotes Trivia *Logan was first shown in the E3 trailer released on June 14th, 2010. *He is voiced by Michael Fassbender. *He is the first of the ''Fable Hero siblings to be male rather than female (Theresa and Rose). *The name Logan means "hollow" in Gaelic, possibly referring to his tyrannical ways. The Gaelic usage of "hollow" refers to a canyon or crevasse, which may be used to explain the scars that decorate his lower face. *It is revealed in the novel that the reason why Logan never told Albion of the Crawler is because he fears nobody would believe him, since he tried to tell his close associates about it and they believed that he was going through trauma after his time in Aurora. *In The Launch Trailer he is shown to be wearing the current Crown of Albion. *Apparently Logan commissioned a set of hammers called Trollblight in his successful campaign to exterminate every last Troll in Albion. *Once the player becomes King/Queen of Albion, Logan can be executed for his actions; though it may be seen as justified, the player will lose 100 morality points for having him executed. On the other hand, the player will gain 100 if they choose to pardon Logan. If pardoned, he will appear at Walter's memorial service after the Crawler is defeated. *His desperation to save Albion is shown by handing control of Bowerstone Industrial over to Reaver. *Theresa claimed that if Albion were to survive, a Hero needed to be on the throne instead of Logan, who would doom it to destruction. This indicates that Logan, unlike his brother/sister, is not a Hero. Theresa later, and in other contextual settings, makes more nuanced, less linear statements complicating this central issue extremely, however, in which racially-defined Archontic blood-descent is not some sort of unilinear salvationist quality pure and simple. Pragmatism of rhetoric, morally moderated and honest but over-simplifying if tactically useful, ruled Theresa's words to the incipient re-conqueror of the throne; even at the very end, Theresa's words and statements are elliptical, open to multiple interpretive schemes, and opaquely reserved; Theresa is a master of esoteric terseness. *After opening the music box, the player will encounter a vision explaining how Logan talks about Albion being his, and how its people shall do as he says, or they will die. He also says, "This is my Albion, and I will see it destroyed before I surrender it" Then Theresa makes a remark, "If any part of you still have doubts about a revolution, you have your answer". However, at the end, Logan reveals to the player that he became a tyrant because he wanted to save Albion from the Crawler, and that he was actually glad to be rid of the throne. It is also revealed that Theresa was the one who warned him about the Crawler's inevitable attack on Albion, which caused him to become a tyrant. Logan's misconception was that he personally could become the necessary "conservative-revolutionary" imperator figure necessary for the plan to work - Logan's racial identity, in itself, disqualified him from the role envisioned - the supra-human racial element simply did not exist. These issues could be oversights, confusions, etc. on the developers' part, or their referencing, simply meaning that Theresa was trying to manipulate the player into leading a revolution in a "white Machiavellian" rhetorical persuasion. *It is also possible that as Theresa claims to have shown the Hero what he or she "needed to hear" in order to gain the throne to save Albion. Logan could have actually been referring to the fact that he would rather see Albion destroyed than surrender it to the Crawler, but without context you are meant to assume he is talking about the revolution. *It is also quite likely that Theresa means that Logan is too incompetent or otherwise handicapped (ineffective fascist) to successfully fight against and defeat The Crawler, and so must be deposed by a more competent and (presumably?) Heroic leader if Albion is to brave the storm intact. In this possibility of conceptualized character development, Logan's only real flaw is an innate impossibility of racial genetics: incarnating the perfect ideal-type "super-Fascist" monocrat or monarch, would not have been enough to safeguard the regnum; Logan's meta-genetic failure to carry the chrismation from above in the form of the Heroic blood-lineage, obviously beyond his willpower to control, predetermined events ineluctably; Logan's "flaw" is dearth of the mystic, supernatural blood inheritance of the Heroic meta-genetic transmission - Logan never had the option excepting to exist to fail, and Logan is thus a more tragic, complex personality in this line of thinking. The emotional instability evidenced in the seemingly sadistic choice first forced upon Logan's sibling in this event, was not ethically relevant or illustrative of Logan's root character, the forced choice of which innocent party must die, a mysterious iniquity of Logan, inexplicable except as narrative motor: the failure of the chrism from above to consecrate Logan metaphysically, via the enigmatic, "Hyperborean" Heroic anthropogenesis, the absence of the trans-Darwinian archontic "race" to pulse through his veins, constituted Logan's only real flaw and doom. If this scenario is the real one, a certain cynicism pervades things in Albion. Other, later behavior of Theresa and others (literary and virtual) indicate however, mere Heroic-Archontic blood descent, while, never to be discounted, neither can it prove ultimately decisive in the harshest hours of decision. A Dweller peasant plays a role in guarding Albionite civilization with Theresa assisting in a later Fable story, making this whole question incredibly complicated and likely, the conceptual ideational content not even worked out by the writers involved, except superficially. *A portrait furniture piece of Logan can be dug up in the Bowerstone Castle gardens when your dog reaches a high enough exploration skill level (grade 5). *It is implied that Logan is capable in battle, seeing how he survived a fight against the Crawler on one of his expeditions to Aurora while his entire unit perished to the man, as well as surviving the final fight between Albion and the Crawler if the Hero chose to spare Logan's life. Logan physically embodies the older "feudal-chivalric" soldierly physical makeup in many ways. *The player can find an address from Logan in Bowerstone Industrial, in an alleyway nearby one of the Gnomes. In the voice-over, Logan makes a patriotic yet stern appeal to the citizens of Albion, asking them to ready themselves for war without question. Logan's prose is that of a heart-felt monarch and monarchist, catalyzed by exceptional conditions to become proto-fascist or para-fascistic, nevertheless, whose core intentionality is beneficent, if desperate and uncompromisingly inhumanitarian: the commitment to the fatherly guardianship of Albion from democidal extinction, is yet the generator of "dictatorial" choices and shifts in Logan's character. These words pointedly reveal the more complex humanity and hidden motivational axis functioning in Logan's mind, elsewhere given sparse expression. His sentiments seem to be a projection of his own militantly severe sense of duty, summarized in his closing words:'' "... You will give every ounce of strength, and you will offer your very lives if it (Albion) asks for them. And even then you will never cease to be, for as long as Albion lives, then so will you live too."'' *Logan appears to be left-handed. *You get a choice on the status (dead or alive) of Theresa and Logan (who are your in-game siblings) in Fable and Fable III. You also have a lesser (Rose WILL die as part of the storyline) sense of control over Rose's fate in Fable II, as you may choose to resurrect her. *Even though Logan is seen wearing the crown in the trailer and pictures, he is never seen with it in game. *Logan's facial features and clothes in game-play are slightly different in cut-scenes. *In the Fable III Limited Collectors Edition card deck, Logan is the King of Spades. *If you spare Logan and he appears at the memorial of Walter, he still wears the King's suit. *Strangely, if you choose to execute Logan, the cutscene depicting his execution by firing squad shows him wearing his same outfit, including the armor on his chest. *Early concept art of Logan, as seen in Lionhead's'' Fable III video diaries, depicted him having a handlebar moustache. *During the Crawler's final battle, Logan can be seen in the General Good's store window. *There is a statue of Logan at the back of Bowerstone Castle. *The recruiting poster featuring Logan that can be seen during loading screens is based on the Lord Kitchener Wants You recruitment poster of the British Army during World War I. *In the recruiting poster mentioned above, Logan appears much larger in build. He is also wearing a different outfit, his facial hair is more grown and the crown he wears is more pointed. *Logan will say the same line, "''You have the choice between life and death," in the beginning and end of the first chapter of the game. The first time will be the choice of killing Elise/Elliot or the protest leaders, and the second time will be the choice to kill Logan or not. *When the hero is escorting Elise/Elliot, they will remark "Aren't you lucky having a statue of your brother outside your window...Would give me nightmares." *The quote "This is my Albion, and I will see it destroyed before I surrender it" may be a reference to King Louis the Third, who said a similar phrase about England. *His outfit seems to be slimmed down version of the King's Suit the player can receive; however his is much thinner and has slimmer gloves. His overall appearance is thinner and taller than the player can become, even at zero weight and with full Stature. If one's Hero is maximized in stature combat area in wildness and extremity very rarely accomplished, the Hero of Brightwall can roughly, if very roughly, match Logan's height, as depicted in the game. *In the novels acting as sequels to the events of Fable III, it is stated that Logan had been pardoned by his brother. However, his whereabouts after the events of the game are never revealed. Screenshots and images Embargoed until August 17th 12 30CEST 07 jpg.jpg|Logan and his guards 492150 full.jpg|Logan on his throne Logan head.jpg|Logan Loganw.png|Logan (cinematic). Logan_FableIII.jpg|Sinister looking Logan. Logan.jpg|Logan watching the rebels. Logan Statue.jpg|Huge statue of King Logan. Logan-Recruitment-Poster.jpg|Propaganda poster for the recruitment of Logan's army, with artwork of the King. King Logan Character Design.png|Character concept art of King Logan Collectable Painting Logan.png|Logan's Portrait External Links *Gamespot *CVG References es:Logan ru:Логан Category:Albion Military Category:Fable III Characters Category:Fable III Enemies